hogwarts_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Merritt Foster
Merritt Foster is a 5th Year Hufflepuff. Her roleplayer is ThatBloodyMuggle. Biography Merritt Foster was born on December 24, 1998 to Hazel and Trevor Foster in Los Angeles, California. Both of her parents are American, so she has an American accent and can only speak English. Merritt was born and raised in LA. She is a classic California girl, sun-kissed skin and all. Merritt grew up with her younger brother, Aaron, who is currently twelve. Having a younger brother bothering her 24/7, Merritt was raised to be extremely patient and tolerent with people. She grew up to be loving and caring for others. Both of Merritt's parents were muggles, so she had no knowledge of the wizarding world before she recieved her Hogwarts letter. At first it was a major shock to both her and her family. She was reluctant to leave her home in California at first because she didn't want to leave her family behind. Eventually her parents convinced her that this was a once in a lifetime opportunity that she couldn't pass up. Hogwarts is where she belongs. Merritt grew to love Hogwarts. It is her favorite place on Earth. She visits her family in Los Angeles as often as she can and will never pass up an opportunity to see them. Merritt is the only wizard in her family as Aaron never got a Hogwarts letter. This disappoints her deeply because, as annoying as he can be, she loves spending time with her brother. It isn't the same without him. Coming into Hogwarts, it was no surprise that Merritt was sorted into Hufflepuff with her loyal, selfless, and caring traits. Personality Merritt is very friendly, caring, and sweet. She always puts others before herself, whether she knows them or not. Merritt is selfless and would risk her life to save someone else's in a heartbeat. Her friends and family always come first no matter what. Merritt is a huge people person and loves making new friends. She gets along well with others with her bubbly and upbeat attitude. She always sees the best in the worst of people. Merritt believes that deep down everybody had good intentions, no matter how awful they may appear. She is always smiling and is rarely upset. She isn't one to scream or yell in frustration. She simply puts her troubles aside and moves on because life goes on. This can however get her in trouble. Merritt doesn't like hurting other people's feelings or making them upset, so she finds it difficult to stand up for herself. She isn't very good at approaching people in a negative way or speaking up for herself. Looks Merritt has brown hair and brown eyes. She gets highlights in her hair to make it seem lighter. She is average when it comes to weight and height. Merritt's most distinctive features are her dimples and big, white smile. Merritt's model is Sadie Robertson. Wand Merritt has an 8 inch long wand with a cherry wood base and unicorn hair core. Alliances *none yet Enemies *none yet Abilities/Traits *Merritt is selfless *Merritt sees the best in people *Merritt is a people person *Merritt is good at Herbology Gallery Tumblr_nhhhrdbqUa1sayi64o1_500.gif o-SADIE-ROBERTSON-facebook.jpg Screen Shot 2015-12-29 at 11.11.59 AM.png 1428356811_sadie-robertson-zoom.jpg Tumblr_nhhhrdbqUa1sayi64o2_500-1.gif Screen Shot 2015-12-29 at 11.12.31 AM.png tumblr_inline_njkscy1Iv31t9qexy.gif Sadie-Robertson-Model-Pic.jpg Sadie+Robertson+Sherri+Hill+Runway+Spring+Tq-xe_Td5QBl.jpg sadie-robertson-3.jpg Screen Shot 2015-12-29 at 11.11.16 AM.png tumblr_n2pe6aUjod1ql56ddo1_500.gif Category:Student Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Fifth Year Category:Sixteen Category:American Category:Muggleborn Category:ThatBloodyMuggle Category:Hufflepuff Category:Dumbledore's Army Member